


The Name Collector

by Warmhandscoldheart



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Gen, Interrogation, Kinda?, Who Killed Markiplier - Freeform, abe the detective being a detective (kinda), look at the colors!!, the colonel is getting more warfy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 11:17:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15556536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warmhandscoldheart/pseuds/Warmhandscoldheart
Summary: Abe finally gets his hands on Col. William and gets the chance to talk with him one on one. Inspired by Mark's shenanigans in preparation for the new Wilford skit





	The Name Collector

The color red was everywhere. Ever since that fateful night, it was all the detective could see when he closed his eyes. The walls of his house were covered in ribbons of the color. The water from his sink was splashed with it. His irises were full of it. He was so stupid. He let the killer go. As a tribute to his lost friends, he decided to let him go the first time he had him in his clutches. But then he just disappeared. It took him decades to find him again. And now he was right on the other side of that blue wall.

The balding man threw open the door to the small room and slammed the case file on the metal table. With a shuddering breath, he combed his fingers through what was left of his hair - thinned from stress - and looked around the grayscale room. “You’ve been busy,” he mumbled, mostly to himself, and walked closer to a chalkboard to the left of William. After several minutes of silence, he turned to the brightly clad man. “What are all of these names? Who are these people?”

Col. William smiled and the tips of his slightly pink mustache seemed to curl upwards. “Remember your old partners? You collected their pictures. You could say I collect names.”

Abe crossed his arms and his lip curled at the comparison. “All of those are the names of people that were killed, you monster. Killed by you, to be straight. You’re going to pay for what you’ve done.” The detective rolled up his blue sleeves.

He smiled at the confusion and conflicting emotions that danced across William’s face. His large mustache twitched. “You’re lying,” spilled from his slightly red lips.

“How dare you even accuse me of lying? You, of all people!” The detective had to control his anger, lest his lips go blue from yelling,

William’s face contorted. “I’ve seen proof!”

“Proof of what, exactly?” The detective leaned against the table behind him.

“I know the truth to life and death, Abe! The DA, they’re alive!”

This is not what Abe was expecting. “What the hell, William?! Why would you say something like that? I watched them die. I watched you kill them!”

“After you and everybody else left, they stood up! They walked!” His eyes crinkled and he laughed. “It was a joke! They were never dead, Abe!”

Abe shook his head and paced the floor. “And here I thought you were going to at least try to make this hard for me,” His fingers curled into a fist and he reared his elbow back. “I told you to run.”

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on my Tumblr. Kudos and feedback would be greatly appreciated!


End file.
